Goshenite (New)
Not to be confused with the original Goshenite. |race = Gem |age = 70 |hardness = 7.5 |family = The other Gems |occupation = Fighter (Former) |teammate = Morganite (New) (Former) |current location = Moon}} is one of the Gems who mainly does patrol duty and is among the gems that accompany Phosphophyllite to the Moon. They are a relatively new Gem who replaces the original Goshenite after they were taken by the Lunarians. Appearance Goshe has silver-white color scheme and wore either the winter or summer uniform depending on the season on Earth. They also wore the standard black shoes but no gloves nor socks. Their back hair is cut very short and their bangs are long. On the Moon, they are eventually seen with a new outfit resembling a snowboarding outfit. They wear a ski jacket, pants with cuffed bottom ends that come just above the ankles, and sneakers with ankle socks. Their hair remains the same. Personality The new Goshe is energetic and talkative, opposed to their reserved and calm former self. They constantly reassure their partner that no one thinks badly of them and goes out of their way to prove it. Similarly to Morganite, they held Phos in high regard due to how powerful they are. It's revealed on the Moon that they don't like to be around "real talk", and would rather find escapes and activities that are considered fun. Character Profiles Vol. 10: *''Off who-knows-where doing who-knows-what.'' Story *They and Morga were born shortly after Phos began their 102 year rest. *They and Morga accidentally cause Phos to lose some of their hair, and spent all day searching for the strands. *They and Morga listen intently to Phos' stories from the moon. *Goshe ends up going with Phos to the Moon, much to Phos' surprise. *They are seen participating in the events on the Moon. *However, after Phos's third return to Earth and subsequent shattering for 220 years, it appears that Goshe isolates themselves from other Gems and takes up boarding as a sport. This is known when Goshe casually mentions with Padparadscha that it's been a while since they've touched another Gem. *Goshe discovers and releases Padparadscha from stasis and assists them back to Earth. Goshe is then seen assisting Phos back onto the ship while Padparadscha is left on Earth. *On the way back to the Moon, Goshe reveals to Cicada that they had been hanging around a group of Lunarians and learning how to board since the wedding reception. They don't wish to hear about "real talk" (presumably life, death, and existence) so escaped to a building they thought was cool looking. Inside they befriend a group of Lunarians who teach Goshe how board. *Goshe returns Phosphophyllite to the Moon, and remains there to witness Phos reawakening and nearly attacking Gems present although doesn't seem to be targeted. Relationships Like how other Gems treated each other, it can be assumed that Goshenite has nice relationship with their other siblings and also likes and trusts their sensei. '' On the Moon, it appears they don't have a strong attachment to the other Gems however, as they happily went 220 years without interacting with another Gem, while the other Gems would hang around at least one other Gem at times. Gem Info *Mineral: Beryl *Chemistry: Be3Al2SiO6 *Color: White, colorless Colorless beryl is called ''goshenite. The name originates from Goshen, Massachusetts, where it was originally discovered. Since all these color varieties are caused by impurities and pure beryl is colorless, it might be tempting to assume that goshenite is the purest variety of beryl. However, there are several elements that can act as inhibitors to color in beryl and so this assumption may not always be true. The name goshenite has been said to be on its way to extinction and yet it is still commonly used in the gemstone markets. Goshenite is found to some extent in almost all beryl localities. In the past, goshenite was used for manufacturing eyeglasses and lenses owing to its transparency. Nowadays, it is most commonly used for gemstone purposes and also considered as a source of beryllium. Trivia *Both Goshenite and Morganite are varieties of beryl, hence why they are partnered. *It appears that the new Goshenite and Morganite have switched personalities from the previous Goshenite and Morganite, as the new Goshenite is the outgoing and carefree one. Gallery 13.jpg Goshenew1.png|Goshe's new outfit Goshenew2.png|Goshe's new outfit GosheCicada.png|Goshe and Cicada returning to the Moon GosheBoard.png|Goshe entering and joining the boarders GosheReal.png|Goshenite Category:Characters Category:Gems